It is well known for goods which are transported in sea freight containers to be loaded on pallets for ease of handling.
In recent times pallets have been developed of a type which are able to be rolled into and out of such a container. This mobile nature of such pallets can however cause difficulties in relation to their movement within a container when the container is either being moved for transport or, in particular, when the container is on a ship at sea.
Quite clearly a container which is on a ship is subject to a significant degree of movement and so are containers when they are being loaded and unloaded and being transported. Therefore any device, such as a pallet, which is inside the container and which is not securely fixed in a particular position in relation to the container is going to move. This in turn may contribute to problems associated with damage to goods which are being transported on the pallet and, in an extreme event, to damage to the container itself.